


Crew Evaluations

by Emcee



Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Nyota Uhura, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Humor, James T. Kirk & Spock Friendship, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Mentioned Nyota Uhura, POV James T. Kirk, Post-Star Trek (2009), Protective Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Jim has done evaluations of the senior staff. Spock isn't too happy about what he sees Jim has written about Lieutenant Uhura.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703593
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Crew Evaluations

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set a few months after Stark Trek (2009) ends.

Spock stormed into Jim's office. Well, as much as Spock could 'storm' into a room. His gait was quickened, his back stock straight and a PADD clutched in his hand. One of his eyebrows seemed to be permanently stuck raised. "Captain, I have been going over your evaluations of the senior staff. Are you sure everything is correct here?"

Jim couldn't say he was surprised by what could be deemed an outburst by his restrained Vulcan First Officer. He took the PADD from Spock and looked it over. He shrugged his shoulders. "Everything seems to be right here." He held the PADD back to Spock.

Spock put his hands behind his back. His teeth seemed to be grit. "Are you entirely certain about that, Captain?"

Jim went back to the PADD and scanned his notes. He went to the part he knew was bothering Spock. "Due to her exemplary linguistic skills, ability to mimic both accents and behaviours of indigenous cultures and the current limitations in our translation units, it is my opinion that Lieutenant Nyota Uhura is an invaluable resource to landing parties and should be utilized more frequently. Spock, I think my feelings on the matter are pretty clear. Not to mention--" he jerked a thumb towards himself. "Captain. I'm going to get what I want."

Spock seemed to stand up straighter still and he seemed almost on the verge of making an expression. "Lieutenant Uhura is invaluable at the communications station, Captain. Her ability to hear subspace anomalies is unparalleled and..."

Jim finally stood up. He sauntered to Spock, pushing the PADD against his chest. Spock reached out and grabbed it. "I'm not saying that Uhura shouldn't be at the comm any more. But there aren't a lot of subspace anomalies to listen to when we're going down to a planet. It's mostly listening for a call from the landing party for a beam out. Any one of her staff can do that. I've seen Uhura's work. I've read her commendations... A lot that came from _you_. We have the best communications officer in Starfleet. I'm not going to waste her just answering the phone."

Spock's nostrils flared. "I am more than aware of the Lieutenant's linguistic acumen. However, owing to the nature of our planetary excursions..."

Jim held up a hand. "Spock, I'm going to stop you right there. Are you trying to suggest to me that Lieutenant Uhura is incapable of protecting herself in a landing party?"

Spock shook his head. "I would never suggest the Lieutenant was anything but capable in any endeavour."

Jim could barely hide his smile. "So you agree with me that Uhura is more than capable of being a regular fixture in landing parties. But you _don't_ want me to have her there. Is it _at all_ possible you are acting illogical right now, Spock?"

Spock tilted his head. "I am a Vulcan. We constantly strive for logic. As your First Officer, I always counsel you with the most logical advice."

"Yeah." Jim nodded slowly. "But I'm not seeing my logical First Officer. I'm seeing Uhura's worried boyfriend who is scared she's going to get hurt in a landing party. Come on, Spock... Be straight with me. You know that's the reason you came in here."

Spock put his hands back behind his back. "I am fully capable of rendering logical decisions about the crew without personal feelings..."

" _Spock_ ," Jim sighed. "It's okay. No one always makes the most logical decisions about the people they love. And I know how you feel about Lieutenant Uhura. I'm not expecting you to be unbiased... Which is why you don't get to make the decision. But really think... If I were making the recommendation about _anyone_ else... Someone who had all of Uhura's qualifications, but _wasn't_ your girlfriend... Would you be putting up a fight?"

Spock bowed his head, averting his eyes.

Jim clapped him on the shoulder. "Spock, you know i'm right here. There's no way I'm going to be able to stop my crew from fraternizing. It's one of the reasons Starfleet doesn't have rules about it. It's a lost cause. But I do have to call it out when it's getting in the way of people's jobs. You, of all people, know that."

Spock nodded his head. "My attempt at pure logic is often overwhelmed when it comes to Lieutenant Uhura."

Jim grinned. "And that's why I've stopped trying to steal her from you. Not being able to be logical over a woman is love. Honestly, it's kinda cute."

Spock's brow rose. "When did you attempt to 'steal her from me'?"

"Don't worry about it." Jim waved his hand dismissively. "It was before I knew you and you were just the 'much more mature boyfriend' I thought Uhura was making up. But I _get it:_ you love her. And you want to protect her. But you're also the First Officer on the ship. You know I'm right. Uhura's going to be way more useful in landing parties than she would be on the ship. Also... I'm Captain. I want her, I'm going to have her. In the landing parties, I mean. All the other _wanting her_ is all you."

Spock nodded his head briefly. "I will take your evaluation in account in making the duty roster from now on, Captain."

He started to walk to the door. Jim let out a laugh. "Hey Spock... So should I tell Uhura you tried to stop her career advancement out of stupid macho protectiveness?"

Jim could see that Spock's ears were turning decidedly green. "Perhaps it would be best if you did not mention anything to the Lieutenant."

Jim laughed again, shaking his head. "You own me one there, Buddy. Because if I told her, you'd see just how capable Uhura is at kicking alien ass."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Crew Evaluations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490998) by [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee)




End file.
